The Frightener
The Frightener is the first mission in The Getaway which is an independant mission for Mark Hammond. This is one of the most easiest missions of the game. Mission The game begins by three members from the Bethnal Green Mob confronting a woman and her kid. Mark Hammond wakes up in his London flat to hear his wife and son screaming for help. As Mark rushes to the rescue his wife is shot by gangsters and his son carried into a getaway car. Mark foolishly picks up the murder weapon, thus incriminating himself. As his wife dies in his arms, Mark is consumed with rage. He gets into his car and chases the gangsters. Mark arrives at a warehouse where he shoots the guards and goes upstairs to an office where he finds his son in the hands of Charlie Jolson. Before he can do anything, Mark is knocked out and put into a chair. Charlie tells Mark that he now works for him, otherwise his son will die. Mission briefing Objectives 1. Chase the kidnapper's car 2. Find Alex in the warehouse Script Harry, Eyebrows and Grievous wait in a car while Yasmin knocks on the door of Mark Hammond's house. Harry and Eyebrows talk about Yasmin. Eyebrows: What's with the bird, Harry? Harry: She's one of Charlie's specials. Eyebrows: Specials? Harry: Special people with special jobs. She used to be on the game until she found her true calling. Eyebrows: What the fuck you talking about, Harry? Harry: She does the wet jobs. Charlie says they never see it coming from a bird. Eyebrows: What, she's a topper? Harry: Oh, yeah, mate. She's not the slightest bit squeamish about a bit of claret. Eyebrows: Why the fuck do we need someone like that on a job like this? It's meant to be a simple frightener. We pick up the bird, we pick up the kid and we take them to Charlie. Harry: You going soft, Eyebrows? Getting scruples, mate? Don't you know things have an habit of getting complicated? Eyebrows: Complicated? What can be complicated about picking up some bird and her kid? Yasmin walks back over and gets in the car. Yasmin: They're on their way down. She notices Eyebrows is staring at her. Yasmin: And what are you looking at? Eyebrows looks away. Yasmin: Oh, nothing to say? Good. Fuckin' Charlie. Said I'd be working with professionals, not a bunch of bloody has-beens. Harry: Shut it, 'ere they come. Suzie and Alex Hammond leave the house. Grievous: Right, let's do the business then. Yasmin: Watch and learn something. You move when I tell you to move. We'll wait till they've locked the door. The first rule: Never leave the transaction an obvious route of escape. Suzie locks the door and starts walking down the street with Alex. Yasmin: Let's go. Harry, Yasmin and Grievous get out of the car and walk over to Suzie. Eyebrows: Transaction? Christ, what a bitch! Suzie is talking to Alex about school. Suzie: Your dad told me you might be captain of the squad this year. We'd be proud of you then, eh? Yasmin: Mrs. Hammond. Could we have a word? We've got a few questions we'd like to ask you. Suzie: Who's asking? Yasmin: We'd like to discuss this in private, if we could. Suzie: You're not the police. Since when did the police start dressing like common tarts? Yasmin: You bitch! They start fighting in the street. Suzie: Run, Alex! Run! Yasmin: Get them in the car. Move it! Suzie: MARK! Go, Alex, run! MARK! Yasmin: Shut him up! Mark hears the shouting from his bedroom. He gets up and runs to the window. Mark: Suze! Suzie: MARK! He runs downstairs. Harry and Grievous wrestle with Suzie. Harry shoots Suzie. Alex: MUM! Yasmin: Idiots! Bloody amateurs! Mark runs out to the street. Eyebrows drives the car just down the road from Mark's house. Eyebrows: Come on, get in the car, quick! Alex: Put me down! Get off! Yasmin picks Alex up and tries to get him into the car. Eyebrows: Come on, come on! Get him in. Get him in. Harry, Grievous and Yasmin get in the car. Eyebrows: Go! Go! Go! Go! They drive off as Mark runs over to Suzie. Mark: Don't worry, Suze. Mark picks up the gun, leaving his fingerprints on it. Suzie: Get our boy back. Get our boy... A woman walks round the corner behind Mark, screams, and drops her bags when she sees Suzie on the floor. Mark: Suze! Suzie! Suzie dies. He screams and runs to his car. He chases the red car to Charlie's warehouse and shoots his way through the warehouse to Charlie's office. Mark: Jolson, you bastard! Alex: Dad! Mark is hit over the head and knocked unconscious. He wakes up tied to a chair. Alex is no longer in the room. Eyebrows: I think he's with us again. Charlie: Morning, sunshine. Good to see you again. D'you sleep well? You look a little drowsy. Grievous, bring the boy round. I want his undivided attention. Mark: Where's my son, you fat bastard? Charlie: Patience, Mark, my boy. All in good time. Mark: I'm warning you, Charlie. If you don't tell me where my son is, you better kill me now. Charlie: Is that any way to greet an old friend? Stop talking and start listening, Hammond. You're in no position to be making demands. Mark: What's this all about, Charlie? I thought you'd retired. You know I have. I'm not with the Collins' gang any more. You know that. I'm running a nightclub. I've been out nearly two months and I'm not in the life. I don't do this shit any more! Charlie: Relax son, you'll do yourself an injury. Mark: I'll do you an injury, Charlie! I fuckin' swear I'll kill you! Eyebrows tries to keep Mark from jumping out of the chair. Eyebrows: Get back here! Get back here! Grievous: Sit down and behave yourself. Charlie: Eyebrows... Eyebrows... Make the boy listen. Eyebrows punches Mark and he falls to the floor. Charlie: Can you hear me? Are you listening now, Markie-boy? Put him in the chair. Do I have your attention now, Markie-boy? Cos we're gonna play a little game. Do you like games, son? Eyebrows, give him the phone. Eyebrows hands Mark a phone. Charlie: This is the game we're gonna play. It's a bit like Simon Says, only you do what I say. I ring you, you do the job. You don't do what I tell you, the kid dies. You don't do it where I tell you, the kid dies. You don't do it when I tell you, the kid dies! You getting my drift? If you want to see your kid alive, you do exactly what I say! You talk to anyone, you're late, or you let me down, your kid dies. Do I make myself clear? Mark: Crystal. What's this all about, Charlie? What are you doing this to me for? I ain't done nothin' to you. Charlie: You're still not paying attention. Not a very good listener, are you, son? You're on the run. You killed your wife. You left the murder weapon behind at the scene. You're a convicted bank robber. Do you think the filth are gonna believe you? Mark: You better kill me now, Charlie... I'm telling you... cos if you don't... I'll get you for this, I swear! Charlie: Mark... Mark... Mark... Such anger. What am I going to do with you? He turns round and punches Mark. Charlie: You have no idea, do you, son? You thought I was ready for the old people's home? When Bethnal Green are done with you, we'll bury you and your kid. He turns round and starts laughing. Rewards This mission unlocks the next mission for Mark, Burning Bridges. Trivia * In the demo version of The Getaway, a red Jaguar was the car that Mark Hammond was to chase. Towards the end of production, Jaguar pulled out of The Getaway and therefore Team SoHo replaced the Jaguar with a red Rover 75. * Katie Ellwood, the writer of The Getaway, had a cameo in this mission as Mark's wife Suzie Category:missions